This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to develop a fiberoptic luminometer which will allow the quantification of florescence from molecules within specific structures in the tissues of transgenic animals. Different animals can be engineered such that a variety of biochemical processes can be monitored with this device. To permit precise placement of the fiberoptic probe, a stereotaxic MR-compatible device must be created. Prior to probe placement, the animal will be fixed in the stereotaxic device, and a reference scan will be taken. This will be used to guide the placement of the guide cannula for the probe. After the probe is in place, a second scan will be taken to confirm placement of the probe.